1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to animal furniture.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to furniture, especially suitable for birds, that can readily assembled and disassembled into different configurations. It is already known to provide ladders and feeding troughs which fit inside a cage and are supported by interlocking members which hold or support them to wire mesh sides of the cage. Hitherto such ladders and troughs, which may also clip directly to the ladder for support, are provided with limited interlocking cooperation possibilities so that choice of possible configurations within the cage is also limited.